Safe
by Kittehkat432
Summary: What started off as a page from a storybook turns into a horror story. I haven't written in awhile so please review honestly! (Worst summary ever)
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction:**

_Beep…beep… "You've reached the one and only Alek Petrov, I can't answer the phone right now because I'm otherwise entertained. If it's not important- don't leave a message. Bye." _

"_Alek" She said shakily, "I don't know what's going on…or where I am… but I need you to answer me. I'm in the middle of nowhere, there's only fields and fields around here, I haven't seen another person for miles and Alek, and I'm scared… I'm so scared please-" _

"_Your message has been deleted. If you would like to record your message again please hang up and dial again." _

**Chapter 1:**

Her heels softly fell against the floor making a small _click, click, click _sound as she walked to the dressing room mirror. She tried to smooth out the lines, and make the golden dress _her. _But unfortunately, between the sparkles and glitter the dress was not meant to be.

"Chloe, right?" A familiar face emerged from the heap of formal gowns laid out on the chairs around Chloe.

Chloe pointed at her as she squinted her eyes, "I know you! You're Kelsey Black…I go to school with you." Kelsey had brown hair, with blonde highlights in it, she was sort of tall compared to Chloe and she played basketball for the varsity team. She was also very popular with her dozens of friends. Chloe had never seen her without a smile on her face.

"Yeah. I work here, and I noticed that you're having trouble finding a dress." Chloe had never talked to Kelsey although they'd been in school together since Elementary school. But Kelsey had always been at the top of the social scale whereas Chloe had always stuck with the same two friends. "I don't mean to overstep but I think you should wear a green dress, or even a royal blue."

"Really?" Chloe furrowed her eyebrows trying to imagine the colors on her, which got her no where. She'd been in the dress store for two hours and tried on at least 18 different dresses. She had no idea between the style, color or cut when it came to dresses. It had been a process of elimination this whole time. "I guess you would know, you've probably seen hundreds of me in this store."

"What's the dress for exactly?" Kelsey asked as she looked through the dresses Chloe had tried on, "I'm just trying to get an idea of what you need because these dresses are on two different spectrums of events."

Chloe blushed as Kelsey talked about the different types of dresses for different events, then she explained her situation "It's for this formal get together with all these important people to my mom." She lied about the mom part, but it was a get together with very important _Mai _that just had to meet their Uniter.

"Alright, so glitter is definitely out of the question as well as low cut and obviously short dresses" Kelsey held up her hand, "Because the last thing you want are for people to look at you as a troubled teenager. Personally, I think you should go for a one shoulder, emerald dress with a small jewel design in the middle of it."

"I get the feeling there is a dress somewhere like that…" Chloe said with a small smile on her face, "Whatever you think is appropriate, I clearly have no idea what I'm doing." She glanced over at the pile of glittery- teenage dresses. She should have known better, but she got distracted by the shiny things in the store.

"Yes! I'll bring it to you, you go take that disaster off!" Chloe could not help but enjoy the time she'd listened to Kelsey talk about the dresses because for the first times in months she was doing something normal that didn't directly involve the Mai. She was talking to a girl about clothes.

Kelsey brought the dress to Chloe with a excited smile on her face, "Thanks Kelsey for everything." Chloe said as she slid into the dress, being careful with the chiffon type material. "You've been a really big help."

"Don't thank me until you see the dress on yourself." Kelsey said, "But thanks…I guess it's a relief to know that not all of us preppy girls are total bitches, right?"

Chloe laughed at Kelsey's statement, "I never thought that…You guys are just untouchable, you're always together so everyone just views you as a group."

"Well, that group is not really working out right now…" Kelsey led on that things weren't as happy as they seemed. "I don't want to talk about me, let's talk about you."

Chloe zipped up the side of the dress, shrugging "There's nothing to say. I've had the same friends since I was little, I've been a social outcast my whole life and today one of the most popular girls in the school is helping me pick out a dress."

"I wouldn't say one of the most popular girls in school. I just have acquaintances that don't know me… I have friends that don't know me, and I feel like I've been a social outcast my whole life because where you have a best friend I don't." Chloe felt bad for Kelsey. "Are you ready?"

Chloe opened the door, "How do I look?"

"Oh my god…" Kelsey said, putting her hands over her mouth and jumping up and down in excitement. "This is the dress. Go on, look at yourself!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The darkening blue of the sky seemed to slow down the town as cars coming from work lined the interstate system, creating controlled chaos on the roadways. Chloe was mesmerized by the burning red brake lights, and the bright white headlights that colored the gray roads that were separated by large cement blockers. She was more than exhausted and felt entitled to a goodnight's rest. After a while of driving Chloe finally caught a break from all the evening traffic and hit a road that would take her directly home without any diverges.

Chloe parallel parked in front of her house noticing an unfamiliar vehicle parked right in front of her car, she quickly walked into her house leaving the dress hanging up in the back of her car. She swung open the door allowing her bag to hit the floor with a loud _thud. _"Chloe, is that you?" Her mother called from the living room. "I was just about to call you." Chloe slowly and carefully followed her mother's voice into the living room surprised to see Valentina and her two "bodyguards" sitting on her couch. "You didn't tell me where you were going after school, we've talked about this…" Chloe heard the upcoming speech at least twice from every person in the room. "I'm not going to start lecturing you in front of your friends kiddo, but we will talk about this when you get back."

"Back?" Chloe asked looking at Jasmine and Alek for a hint, Alek winked at her and smirked which made Chloe's stomach drop with an unwanted heart speed. He could hear her heart, she was absolutely sure of it. But she could hear his race faster than her own, and that excited her- it was a rush that had caught her off guard so many times that it'd become normal to blush in his presence, normal to automatically fall by his side when she could. She shifted her gaze with haste towards Jasmine who only stared between the two.

"You're going to stay the weekend with Jasmine, remember? Teenagers these days, selective memory and all that." Meredith made a parent joke towards Valentina, Chloe knew that Valentina could not relate to that with Jasmine. Valentina was such a disciplinary type parent that Jasmine could never afford to mess up unless she wanted to fall out of good graces.

"Oh!" Chloe smiled, "I forget all about that! Sorry, I've been a daze all day…" Chloe tried to sound normal as if she was not terrified to be spending two nights under the same roof as Alek. She glanced at him, catching his eyes as he turned towards Valentina.

"Of course I will have to miss the fun" Alek sighed with a cleverish look in his eyes, "I have to field trip to Washington State this weekend." Chloe wanted to laugh at his lie, Washington had to be his cover story. Meredith seemed completely convinced that the girls would have run of the house, and as she exchanged numbers with Valentina and told embarrassing stories about Chloe to her Jasmine, Chloe and Alek snuck up the stairs into Chloe's room.

"What's going on?" Chloe asked, sensing that something was going on with the whole situation. Why would Valentina need to get involved? Something just didn't feel right in between the silences.

"There's been some activity that has raised suspicion, and since the last visitors you had were trying to change you into a killing machine- we're taking precaution." Alek explained, "It's nothing to worry about."

"Jasmine!" Valentina called from what seemed to be the foot of the stairs, "I need you for a second." Jasmine nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Alek, you wouldn't lie to me?" Chloe asked him seriously, "How bad is this activity?"

"We have it under control, but it's a lot of unwanted guest…Or should I say uninvited guest that we did not expect to show up any time soon." Chloe nodded at his words, "I wouldn't let anything happen to you Chloe." He said seriously pausing before he added in, "It's my job to protect you."

"Would you stop saying that?" Chloe said without thinking, "You say that as if that's the only reason you're protecting me. Alek you care about me, and I care about you. You're a good friend. I just don't want you to put your life in danger because of me."

"We better go down stairs." Alek said without responding to what she said, Chloe felt as if she stepped over her boundaries. She'd been doing that more and more lately, she didn't know what was wrong with her.

"I'm sorry if that was weird." Chloe said, "What do you say to the guy that puts his life on the line for you all the time?" She wondered out loud.

"I know you care about my life Chloe, but I was trained to take care of your life first. Please" He raised his hand to touch her, "Don't thank me yet, not until my job is over." Chloe turned around and grabbed a bag, going through her closet and putting clothes into it. Alek left somewhere between her search for pretty clothes.

_You like him. _

Chloe looked outside her door for a second and then swung the bag over her shoulder, "Alright I'm ready." Chloe said with a smile, "I promise I'll behave mom." Meredith smiled, and squeezed Chloe's hand.

"Alright Kiddo, I'll see you Sunday…" Meredith said as Chloe went to walk out the door with Valentina, Alek and Jasmine ahead of her. "And Chloe-"

"Yes?"

"I love you." Meredith's tone was sweet, and a little sad. It made sense, Chloe had always had two friends, two people that she could trust with everything in her life. They'd had countless sleepovers throughout their years, mostly hosted by Meredith. Chloe was finally branching out in Meredith's eyes which meant that Chloe was growing up.

"I love you too" Chloe smiled and walked out the door, shutting it behind her. _This should be an interesting weekend, _Chloe smiled to herself, then she remembered something, "Oh no…." Chloe sighed dramatically, "I have a paper due by midnight."

Jasmine and Alek laughed at her, "I finished that paper Wednesday you know, the original due date?" Jasmine said with a smile, "And Alek probably doesn't even plan to do it."

"Not at all." Alek agreed with her, "You should care less about your grades, they don't really matter." He told Chloe, "Especially in American English, it's all a bunch of human perspectives on what they _thought _happened when it reality they had no idea."

"Well" Chloe said prepared to defend herself, "Maybe in your case you don't need to know American History, English or anything _human _but as the _Uniter _I need to know all sides of history." Chloe paused at the driver's side door of her car, "Point proven?"

Alek shrugged then turned much more serious, "Come straight to the building, don't pause to do anything that will get you in trouble. We'll be driving behind you to make sure." Chloe rolled her eyes at him.

"We're serious Chloe, you need to make sure you're more aware of your surroundings." Jasmine agreed with Alek, glancing over at him to make sure they were giving her the best message.

"I think I can take care of myself." Chloe said with a smirk, "I have claws too." She opened her door and climbed in, letting the loudness of music come over them.

"Turn that off." Alek leaned over her and pressed the volume button, "That's a distractor." Chloe frowned at him. "You can't hear someone speeding up to run you off the road when you're listening to the _Billboard Hot 100_."

"Okay, okay I won't listen to the _Billboard Hot 100_." Chloe laughed at them as she shut the door, locking them out of her car as she hit the volume button again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Chloe never had a need for speed, but she hated when she was being closely followed. Sometimes, she just wanted to be her own person without all the protection detail. She shifted her rearview mirror to see what they were doing in their car, "This is ridiculous" Chloe grumbled to herself as she reached for her phone in the drink holder.

"Hey Chloe" She heard Amy's voice come over the line, she was worked up about something that would probably lead to trouble, "So you know that band you love so much?" Amy asked, with what Chloe could imagine a huge grin on her face. "They're going to be right on the outskirts of town Saturday night. It's an exclusive concert but I totally have tickets!"

"Yes! That's great!" Chloe squealed, "I have been dying to see them since I heard their first album." Chloe used to shut her door and listen to the way their lead singer would sing the words as if they were meant just for her.

"Yeah, me too!" Amy said, "So I'll pick you up at your house around seven and we can go grab something to eat-"

"Wait…Amy I can't go." Chloe said, hitting the steering wheel with one hand, "I'm practically under house arrest at Jasmine's this weekend."

"Just say no." Amy said as if it was that simple to get away from Jasmine, or even worse Alek. "I mean they can't force you to stay with them."

"Oh, yes they can…Amy they're following right now as I drive to their place. They can pretty much do whatever they want." Chloe was so disappointed- her favorite band had to be in town _this _weekend. "But on the bright side I bought my dress."

"For that _Mai _thing I'm not invited to." Amy had expressed her feelings towards the get together a few hundred times since Chloe brought it up. "Where did you go?"

"Royal Dresses, and before you say it I know they are expensive but I needed to look presentable and I couldn't wear one of my mom's dresses." Chloe told Amy seriously, "I'm like the _person _everyone wants to see and I don't want to make a fool out of myself." When Amy did not say anything to Chloe, she changed the subject. "Where did you get the tickets for this?"

"Okay, so this sounds sort of sketchy but I met this guy at the bookstore and we started talking and he was wearing their shirt, and I said _Oh my God you like them too? _And he said, _yes I actually have tickets to see them tomorrow. _And I told him I didn't know they even had an upcoming show and he told me how exclusive it was then he said he had two spare tickets and how could I not take them?" Amy babbled extensively about this guy, the way he looked and even how he smelled before wrapping it up by saying, "So, I gave him your number."

"You did what!" Chloe almost slammed on her brakes, "Amy- he's a _human _what part of I can't date humans did you not understand?"

"But Chloe, he's a really cool guy and I think he would at least be a really good friend." Amy sighed, "I just don't want to see my best friend lonely…"

"I don't plan on being lonely forever, one day I'll find someone" She hoped it'd be one day soon, Chloe liked Alek- but she was confused on how she should play it out. Should she wait? Should she make a move this weekend? Or is she completely misreading gratitude and compassion for deeper feelings? Chloe was prepared for this weekend if it came down to it, any girl prepares in case of events but Chloe was terrified that she was off about his feelings towards her.

"Just talk to him." Amy said, "I have to go now, dinner's ready and you know how my dads are." Amy hung up after her quick goodbye, Chloe wasn't stupid though- she knew Amy was hanging up so Chloe could not talk her into telling the guy not to call her.

Chloe was finally in the parking garage looking for a parking place, there were so many nice black cars mixed with bright red Ferraris. Chloe's phone started to ring again, "Hello." She sighed.

"Hello…" The voice on the other end sounded awkward, "This is Chloe?" The way he said her name was sweet, even hypnotizing.

"Yes." Chloe said finding herself wanting to see a face with the charming voice, "I'm guessing you're the guy my friend Amy was telling me about?"

"That would be me, I hope she said kind things I would hate to have left a bad impression." Chloe leaned back in the seat turning off her car and just listening to him talk, "But the way she talked about you was intriguing, and the pictures she should me were breathtaking."

"What's your name?" Chloe asked boldly, "And has anyone ever told you, you have an amazing voice."

"My name is Trent Owens." He laughed, "And you California girls seem to always say sweet things. I am from New York, spent time in England then came back and finished my first two years of high school. Then my father decided he wanted to move to California for his retirement as a Lawyer."

"So, you're from money?" She asked him, "That explains your exclusive tickets… I should have known by the way-"Chloe jumped as Alek's knuckles loudly knocked on her window, "Can you call me back soon?"

"I was just about to suggest that, I have a meeting with a few _important _people to my father. He sends me as a messenger." Trent laughed, "It was nice to talk to you Chloe."

"You too. Bye." Chloe hung up with a smile, then turned to look at Alek. "I was talking on the phone, do you have to be so rude?"

"More like flirting on the phone, do you really think this is the time for that?" Alek rolled his eyes, "Come on." Chloe opened the door and got out, grabbing her bag. "What's that?"

"It's my dress." She told him, he went to reach for it but Chloe slapped his hand. "It's a surprise." She warned him with her eyes. "What's the rush anyway?"

"There's someone waiting to see Valentina, one of the _Mai _that have invaded the city has sent someone to talk to us." Alek seemed angered by the concept, his eyes were burning and his face was distorted into disgust by the whole thought.

Chloe looked at him, "I don't see what the big deal is, he's announcing his presence- it's better than not introducing yourself at all."

Alek shrugged, "It's just not done that way." They walked together with Jasmine and Valentina a little ahead of them. "You still have a lot to learn about your own kind, humans have it so simple. You can just show up somewhere, you can travel to a different area without setting it up in advanced. We've adapted a few ways though, we no longer declare war on visitors." Chloe and Alek made small conversation as they walked into the building and rode the elevator, but when they got to the door Alek said, "Stay close to me."

Chloe was in the back, hidden from plain view as Valentina spoke. "I did not expect you to be so young." She said, "Why are you here?" Chloe peeked from behind Alek whose heartbeat was quickening with each word spoken. He was ready to fight, ready to defend Chloe.

The visitor was a teenager wearing a grey colored suit that he made casual, he was touching Valentina's artifacts with one hand while keeping the other in his pocket. His light brown hair was cut clean, and he was clean shaven. Even from Chloe's position she could see his electric blue eyes. He was handsome, charming but he looked powerful. He looked like _trouble._ "My father sends his regards Valentina" Chloe recognized his voice immediately, she'd spoken to him minutes ago. "I did not think you would remember me, it has been years."

"Trent" Chloe said coming from behind Alek, "You're _mai_." _And seriously cute! _

"Wait a minute" Alek said pointing between the two, "You two know each other."

"You could say that, I guess." Chloe laughed, "I guess I've met you sooner than I thought I would" She directed towards Trent as she walked closer to him, Alek tried to block her from him but was unsuccessful.

"Sometimes fate brings people together, but I must say you are far more beautiful in person." Chloe blushed by his comment. "It is a pleasure to meet you." He closed the distance and kissed her hand softly, then looked her sincerely in the eyes.

From that moment Chloe knew that she was caught up, she was in a white blinding daze. She forgot that the world was round, that the sky was blue, that she was the Uniter and she had a paper due by midnight. His eyes were the only thing she could see as they shifted back in forth from human, to animal.

He was definitely trouble, but the good kind of trouble that left one begging for more.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Chloe listened to Trent talk on the balcony, he spoke slowly and efficiently about the dreams he once had when he was younger. He wanted to be in a band, which made Chloe giggle. "So, why didn't your father announce his visit?" Chloe urged so she would have something to defend Trent with when Alek started his investigation.

"My father" Trent shook his head, adverting his gaze from Chloe to the city "likes to make an entrance that no one will forget. I do not think he wanted to cause a fight but he need controlled chaos." Chloe nodded at his statement, understanding the want to have the upper hand. She did not blame his father, in fact she thought the plan was ingenious.

"I'll have to remember that." She said picking at her hands, rather than meeting his eyes. The mood that seemed almost romantic changed her in mind when she said quietly, "It's getting late." _Why did I say that? _She asked herself in disbelief, but she could not find it in her to retract her statement. Chloe was coming up from the sea of Trent, returning back to her life where other people existed besides Trent and her.

"You are correct." Trent turned to open the door for her, "I may be bold for saying this, but I would like to do this again." She watched the way he touched his hair and looked deep into her eyes as if he was searching for a clue, a single hint that indicated what she wanted.

"Talk on a balcony?" Chloe joked after seconds of silence, "You don't get out much if you want to talk on a balcony with _me_."

"No…" Trent smirked at her with a chuckle escaping his perfect lips, he tapped the balcony door with the toe of his shoe before he started talking again, "I want to take you on a date Chloe." Chloe looked baffled by his statement, and once more she was reeled back into the sea, almost as if she were drowning in his sexy behavior.

"Yes." Chloe could taste the word and its meaning run through her throat, and surprisingly she corrected herself even though she did not want to, "I mean no… I mean I can't, I can't go on a date with you, and I can't go to the concert with you or Amy."

Despite Chloe's answer Trent leaned into her, kissing her passionately after rejection. Chloe should have known better but every teenage girl wants a boy they shouldn't, and Trent was the boy Chloe wanted. His kiss was long, rough, untamed like a wild animal and when he was finished he smirked at her and said, "I'll pick you up at 8."

Chloe was stunned, "Okay." She watched him as he walked out but she never dared to move an inch from the spot he left her. "Wow" She whispered up to the sky.

Chloe sunk into the elegant bed as she propped up against the delicately soft pillows, she could feel his warmth radiating off of him as she crossed her curled up legs to get comfortable. It felt so unusual to be so close without hesitation or self-consciousness. She could feel his heartbeat pounding in her head as if it were her own, but that was impossible because unlike her heart, his was relaxed and calming indicating he was in a peaceful state of sleep. Chloe was exhausted from the previous events of the day, she could barely keep her eyes open but she had to finish her English paper before midnight. The words were not flowing, so rather than writing the next published essay she just sat there with a blank Microsoft Word document and a black line blinking at her. Her concentration was scattered, and in reality why wouldn't it be? Hours ago, this weekend was about making a move towards Alek. Now, it was about someone else who she'd only known for a few hours. Someone whose world moved faster than her own world, he just walked right in with his good looks and changed something. She wanted to be angry with Trent because he was not good for her but she couldn't help but want him for that exact reason.

She was trying to force herself to think of something else such as the topic of her paper, even Alek. She wanted to find joy in the fact that he slept like a baby, she wanted to enjoy the moment where he looked harmless and sweet by the way he was sleeping but she could not get Trent's eyes out of her head. She could not remove the way his warm lips felt against her own, or the fact that she just stood there as he forced himself into her life with his words.

Chloe heard Alek's breathing change, "What do you want?" He asked her, he was in a mood that distorted the harmless and sweet thoughts. "Did your boyfriend leave?"

"You and I both know that he is not my boyfriend." Chloe said, "And why does it matter?" She wanted him to say it, she was practically begging him to say something that involved his feelings.

"It doesn't." Alek said, not giving Chloe the satisfaction of admittance tonight. "But, why are you here? There are about five other computers in this house but you chose mine. Why?"

"I don't know." He battled for her admittance, but Chloe was stubborn and would not give it to him. "Because I wanted to be _here_."


End file.
